


Reste avec moi

by Bebec



Series: Devilish One-shots [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Convenience Store, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 21:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12661806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bebec/pseuds/Bebec
Summary: Chloe learns Lucifer's brother death and comes to see her partner. S02E05 (write with Whirlwind od rubbish song)





	Reste avec moi

**Author's Note:**

> As promised, my very first one-shot wrote right after seeing the fifth episode from season2 of Lucifer. I write a lot since, so I apologize if it's not what you were expecting from me.  
> I hope you'll like it anyway. 
> 
> Happy reading...or not, given the subject here TT

Chloe emerged slowly. 

She didn't know what could have awakened her in the middle of the night. Everything was fine. 

She had gone back home, rather shocked by the last events. 

Her car accident. 

The case. 

Cheating death with an airgun...

All she wanted after that was spending time with her daughter. Read her as many bedtime stories as Trixie wanted and fall asleep by her side. She had felt the need to sleep against Trixie's frail body. Make sure that she was right there, near her. That nothing will happen to them. 

Chloe started by hearing the piercing ring of her phone. She slowly moved into the bed to not waking up Trixie while taking her phone she had left on the night table. She picked it up as she quietly walked to the living room, closing the door of Trixie's bedroom behind her. 

" Decker. " 

" You know we're roommates, now, right? So, you should stop filtering my calls... _Roommate!_ ", said a fawning voice. 

Chloe closed her eyes and sighed deeply. She had the feeling that her quiet night will be ruined momentarily. She wandered among the opened boxes here and there in the room before answering with a sleepy voice: 

" Mazikeen, being roommates doesn't mean I have to spent every moment of my life with you, okay? " 

" Where's the fun to be roommates, then? "

The detective sighed again before slouching heavily in the couch. She rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand, a futile attempt to wake up her brain and to focus on the conversation. 

" Why are you calling me? ", she asked, exhausted and wishing only one thing: going back to sleep with her daughter. 

She held back a yawn as Mazikeen kept talking to her, her voice suddenly serious and embarrassed: 

" I need your help. It's about... Lucifer. " 

Chloe sat up on the couch, more awakened by her new roommate's concerned tone than by her futile rubbing and yawning. Mazikeen wasn't the kind of person to worry about anything. Lucifer's feminine version, so to speak. 

" What happened? " 

" Well, I can't really tell you the whole stuff, but to make it short... His youngest brother is dead tonight. " 

 

** ***** **

 

Chloe went out of the elevator and froze by looking around her. 

The apocalypse must have broken out inside Lucifer's penthouse. There was no other plausible explanation. 

The piano was roughly fit on the wall near the balcony, smashed in two pieces. Broken glass was scattered around the ground, cracking softly under the detective's shoes. The couch had been thrown – God must know how and by who – against the patio doors leading to the balcony, adding a significant amount of broken glass on the floor. 

Who did this? 

_Lucifer?_

Chloe heard horrifying screams and crash from his bedroom. 

Slowly, she stepped forward. 

She had dressed up rather quickly after her talk with Mazikeen. Without really knowing what pushed her to come here. They were friends, of course. But she could have just called him, see how he was doing. A usual  _friend-to-friend_ behavior. 

A need to be with him had been risen inside her. 

She told to Mazikeen to take care of Trixie in her absence. Mazikeen wasn't really happy to babysitter her child but her concern for her former boss had stopped her reluctance. 

As she walked cautiously to the bedroom, the noises and screams became louder. She felt her heart tighten inside her chest. 

There was so much pain in these screams...

It wasn't usual gestures or a usual rage. 

Just... a huge pain. Inconsolable. A despair unbearable to hear. To live. 

Chloe silently climbed the few marble steps leading to the bedroom. She froze, stunned with what was happening right before her eyes. 

Lucifer was screaming and throwing objects to the walls. He was tearing, throwing, smashing everything he could find. His usually perfect outfit was now ungroomed. His white shirt was out of his pants, torn here and there and stained with blood. His black jacket was covered with dust and also torn in its left sleeve. 

Lucifer's complexion was pale. His stubble was more visible thanks to this unusual pallor, giving him a wild look. He had red rings under his dark eyes. Wet marks ran down his cheeks, proof of his grief. 

He caught a gaudy lamp and threw it forcefully against the wall near the door, really close to the detective's head. Lucifer froze and was silent for a moment, finally noticing his partner's presence. A silence settled between them, silence only disturbed by Lucifer's rough breathing. 

Chloe just stared at him without saying a word. Lucifer's eyes were wide and misted. A desperate look. A really sad one. So sad... 

Should she say something? 

Or maybe waiting for a sign from him? Should she just be present for him? 

Lucifer hardly swallowed, keeping staring at her with his eyes wild with grief. He smirked after a while, a smirk that looked more like a grimace of suffering. 

" Detective! 'Come to enjoy the show? ", he exclaimed in a hoarse voice. 

A voice become like this with his last screams. 

Chloe didn't answer. She was looking at him. Only looking at him. 

Lucifer rose his arms, showing the room and the broken items amassed all around him. 

" You're enjoying this,  ** _aren't you_**? The great Lucifer Morningstar...  _finally_  experiencing human feelings! That's bloody worth a look, huh?! "

He lowered his arms and began to laugh hysterically. Chloe swallowed, but remained silent and kept looking at him. Without saying one single word. She knew that saying anything now would only make things worse than they were. 

She had to wait the right time. 

Lucifer stopped laughing and walked towards her, leaving only a few inches between them. He glared at her, his jaw tensed with pure hatred. 

" All this is your fault... ", he muttered angrily. 

Chloe didn't move away from him even if his behavior scared her. She didn't look away either. 

She waited patiently. 

Her lack of reaction increased Lucifer's rage, who turned quickly to grab the bed and threw it easily to the window. Like it was nothing. Chloe started. For a moment, she had forgotten her partner's unnatural and odd strength. She remained still near the entrance, Lucifer was turning his back to her now, clenching his fists and panting with rage. His shoulders began to shiver. She thought he was still laughing but the silence was soon broken by sobs. 

His tears. 

Lucifer collapsed slowly on the ground, among the items and the furniture torn apart. He was now on his knees, his hands clenched against the ground, screaming and sobbing. He suddenly looked up at the ceiling above him. 

"  ** _Why?!_**  ", Huh? What could  **Y** ou bloody plan with his death? Wasn't that enough for  **Y** ou to dawn me for all Eternity?! Now,  **Y** ou give me this onus?!  ** _Why?! Answer me! Why punishing me like this?! Why?!_** "

Chloe watched Lucifer lying on the floor, screaming and crying again. He was gently swinging back and forth, his body shivering with the assault of grief. She walked slowly towards him until standing right behind him. 

Slowly, she knelt by his sides and put a hand between his shoulders shaking with uncontrollable sobs. Lucifer kept swinging at the pace of his sorrow. He didn't drive her off abruptly or with some cutting insults. 

He just kept crying and screaming again... and again. 

Chloe closed her eyes, a tear running down her cheek. She sat down next to him and slowly wrapped Lucifer with her arms, her chin resting gently against his trembling head. 

" I'm sorry Lucifer. I'm so sorry... ", she whispered, her voice trembling with emotion. 

Lucifer grabbed Chloe's arms and squeezed them, like an anchor to hold on to. He gasped, exhausted by his grief. He moved his face against Chloe's chest, crying and sniffing like a child. His tears flowing and soaking the detective's shirt, who was soaking herself her partner's pain. Sharing his pain, that was all she could do. 

Be there. 

Cry with him. 

The seconds then the minutes passed, lulled with Lucifer's sobs and Chloe's calming whispers. After a while, his tears finally dried up. Lucifer was still in the detective's arms, letting himself be lulled by her sweet voice and her tender touch against his back and in his hair. Chloe felt her partner's breathing become calmer and deeper, his reddened eyes swollen with tears slowly closing every so often. 

The devil was exhausted by sorrow. 

He suddenly grabbed the detective's arm, staring at her confusingly. 

Chloe looked at him in turn, keeping toucher his face and wiped away the marks left on his cheek by his tears with her thin fingers. She smiled at him. A tender and reassuring smile. Lucifer swallowed, keeping staring at her with the same confusion. Gently, Chloe leaned her face to his. Her partner's warm breath tickled her nose. She gently put her lips against his, keeping touching his black curls. 

It was a sweet kiss. Gentle. Loving. Comforting. 

She pulled away from him, scrutinizing him. Lucifer gave her a shy, exhausted smile. He moved his head against her chest again and slowly closed his eyes, whispering weakly: 

" Stay with me... _Chloe_. "

She kissed him on the skull before tightening her grip around his shoulders. 

" Always. ", she answered in a whisper. 

_THE END_

**Author's Note:**

> Let a little comment if you liked it. I'll continue my other stories before translating another one-shot.  
> See you next time!  
> Bye!


End file.
